Nightmare
by AyaKuchiki
Summary: just a quick thing i did for secret santa. i actually forgot about the deadline and i did this two days later, thats why its short and weird and everything haha just enjoy c:


_sorry for mistakes and so on, but english is not my first language and even if im still trying to study it and control it and so on and so on, i know there are mistakes and other *shrug* this is a secret santa preset for patricia! i hope youll like it, i know it sucks haha. merry christmas and so on by the way 3_

"Run Misaki, run!" I heard Usagi how he yells from me from far away. I don't know why he's screaming that much until I saw right in front of my eyes this big angry fire pile.

"Usagi!" I yelled and reached my hand to him with tears in my eyes. Usagi just watched me with sad face and tried to crawl to me. He tried to reach his hand, which was shaking, to me and whispered "Misaki..."

There were just few more centimetres and I would touch his hand, but his body burned with bloody red fire with gold and silver sparks and I just stared at it, watching him die.

"USAGI!" I yelled and sit in bed with tears. I woke myself up as quickly as some spaceship. My hand reached next to me as quick as it could and I freezed, because Usagi took my hand.

"What's going on Misaki?" he asked with still closed eyes. Then he opened them and stared at me with his silver-grey-violet eyes. Those eyes I loved that much.

"I-I had a terrible d-dream." I sniffled. "Y-You died in it." I whispered and collapsed on his chest because I had to know, I need to know, if he's there, that he was breathing, living, still warm as he always was.

"Don't worry Misaki. I will not leave you alone." He whispered into my hair, kissing there, hugging me tightly with his arms around my waist and I was lulled to sleep again by his heartbeat. It was nice. But Usagi had to go to work soon, because his editors and Mrs. Aikawa were yelling at him because of his new book.

This one book is different than every of his books he wrote before. He finally wasn't writing about me. He was writing about two other boys, he saw somewhere I think. Their names were Eren and Levi, but not that I cared anyway. Before I crawled out the bed, Usagi was gone, so I went to bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth and I was just staring at myself into the mirror.

Yeah I'm with Usagi long enough, I'll be 24 soon, but I still feel like some stupid kid that's crying and screaming and is absolutely unneeded and can't do anything. I narrowed my eyes at my reflection and went to make something to lunch. I always turn on the TV so I can watch news...

I almost cut my finger off when that one woman said, that " _In building for editing all literal things started a fire. There are all firemen from all over the tow, trying to fight the fire. Lots of people are closed inside the building, as Masamune Takano, Akihiho Usagi and..._ " and I stopped listening right there and panicked. There were maybe another eighteen more people, but I cared only about him.

"Usagi..." I whispered and ran from house to his workplace. When I got really close to the building I saw scary fire, those long flames with golden sparks, eating everything there. And firemen were too weak, they couldn't do anything anymore... And they didn't notice me, when I ran around them inside the building. I had to save him, I needed to save him.

I quickly looked at building plane down the reception table and ran to fourth floor where is Usagi's office. I ran quickly and I jumped stairs up, trying to find the room, where Usagi should be and almost broke the door down. And there I saw him, laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Usagi..." I mumbled, trying to wake him up, but he was too weak to do anything alone. "Don't worry, Usagi, I'll save you and be your hero." I joked sadly and tried to pick him up to carry him, but well, he was too heavy for me like this, so I just pulled him with me. I tried to be strong, to really save him, but those flames were everywhere, trying to burn us, to eat us. I felt strong pain in my leg and smelled burned meat, but I didn't care, I had to save him, not me.

After a while, we were outside and I notices, that emergency guys are trying to push me off of Usagi to take care of him. I saw firemen running into the building to save others, but I just wanted to stay with him, so I went with emergency guys.

"Usagi... you'll be okay." I whispered and quickly hugged his unconscious body and held back tears.

"Sir you have to go, there's going an emergency for Mr. Usagi and they'll taking him to hospital." Someone said. I still held back tears, nodding slowly, but then I realised.

"I'm his _boyfriend_." I sad as loud as I could, knowing no one really knew it and watched their looks and the surprise in their eyes.

"Oh, well then... You can go with." One said right after with a small smile. I quickly jumped into the emergency, grabbed Usagi's hand and waited patiently while we went to hospital. I had to leave him to doctors then, but I knew he will be alright, he's in good hands, this one is the best hospital ever.

After two hours, they came to me, telling me, that Usagi is okay, that he's sleeping in his private room and let me go inside. I sat on the chair, holding his hand, watched him sleep, finally calm after long time. He was breathing and that was the most important thing right now. I had to know, that he lives.

"M-Misaki?" I heard after a hour or so. I opened my eyes and sighed happily. I saw his eyes lighten up with life again.

"Y-You're alive..." I muttered and ruffled his hair.

"Of course I do. And that's all thanks to you." He smiled a bit.

"It was because I had the nightmare, I wouldn't be able to save you then..." I sighed and grabbed his hand again.

"I love you Misaki." He answered simply, not caring about what I said.

"I... I love you too, Usagi." I mumbled under my breath, looking down and feeling my cheeks going red.

And I still can say, that I'm thankful for the nightmare, because thanks to it, I saved him.


End file.
